Goodbye Old Friend
by Passion4Writing813
Summary: Rick's right, this shouldn't have happened... Rated T for Teen for violence. Oneshot. Enjoy!


AN/: Hey everybody! So obviously this is a "Walking Dead." fanfic. The reason for this story is that on the episode "Better Angels" when Shane died, I felt that we really didn't see Shane's point of view of the whole situation, so here's the story of Shane's thoughts and feelings as he died!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Walking Dead" at all! If I did Shane would still be kicking butt!

Remember to R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Rick pulled out his knife, I knew that I was dead.

I guess I should have expected something like this to happen, The way I was taunting him with my big mouth.

I knew I've crossed the line when I say that I'm more of a man then Rick will ever be. I know that isn't true, I've known that ever since I shot Otis back at the school. All those bad decisions I've made...

I must concede that this was my plan all along. Get Randall out of the barn, kill him, tell everybody that he "escaped," lure Rick to the woods to search for someone that isn't even alive, and just end it all right there. Somehow, somewhere in my brain, I knew that it would be me who would get killed instead. And for some reason, that idea made me smile.

My grip on my pistol strengthens, I can feel its cold, tempting trigger against my index finger.

One shot... Just one shot could end this feud that has been going on ever since Rick scrambled his way back to the camp. Leaving him at the hospital should've been enough, but of course nothing was ever in my favor.

My eyes search Rick, seeing that he's trying to calm me down, but it's too late, it's far too late for anyone to stop me. I must be responding to him, but my ears don't hear him at all, all I can hear is my thoughts whispering to brain. I need to move, breathe do something, but all I can do is stay still as I watch my breath freeze in the cold air.

While Rick was just laying in bed at the hospital, I was the one who was there with _HIS_ wife, and _HIS _own kid! Protecting them both from those savage walkers!

None of this would've happened if Rick had just stayed at that damn hospital! I would still have Lori for myself, and Carl probably wouldn't be faced with such difficult decisions, and heck, maybe the people we've lost to those walkers would still be by our side! Thinking of all the possibilities makes me raise my gun, aiming right for his brain.

He tells me that we don't have to do this, that we could just let go of all of this and go back inside Hershel's house. My foot takes one step forward in response. At this time I'm not even thinking of what I'm doing, just acting. My breath increases rapidly, sweat starts to form on my forehead even though it's freaking freezing outside. For a split second I think that everything will turn out just fine, once again that's not the case.

My ears pick up the sound of the gunshot, and everything goes downhill from there.

Pain sears through my body as Rick plunges the knife through my chest. My eyes catch a glimpse of someone at the front door, but before I can see who it is, the weight sends me down to the ground.

Wow... I guess Rick is man enough after all.

In just those split seconds, my mind returns to the first time Rick and I met, back when things were much more simpler.

* * *

"Hello my name is Rick Grimes, future deputy of the Atlanta Police Department." I turn to see a kid, about my age, looking at me with his hand extended out to greet me. Smiling, I shake his hand as I notice a paper police badge pinned on the front of his shirt pocket.

"Well hello there, Rick... My name is Shane Walsh, and let me just tell you that if we are ever gonna become friends, you have to ditch this," I reply easily grabbing the fake badge and throwing it in the trash.

"Hey! You're going to regret that when I DO become a deputy!" Rick protested scrambling to the trash can trying to un-crumble the badge.

"Rick, we're in the 6th grade, leave the art projects behind." I said leaning against my desk, crossing my arms,"Besides, the only way you're going to become a deputy, is if I'm right by your side!" The two boys laugh together, agreeing that they will be friends for life...

* * *

My mind returns to the present when Rick stabs me for yet, the second time, spilling more blood to the ground. My body groans in agonizing pain as Rick cries, saying that this shouldn't have happened.

I'm going too quick for comfort. I can feel my organs shutting down, Ricks' cries fade as I go deaf. I'm trying to cough up the blood that is settling in my mouth, but it's no use. Cold wind blows on my face telling me goodbye. Rick's right, this shouldn't have happened. My last feeling is Rick cradling me in his arms, I try to say how sorry I am, but all I get out is a gurgle.

Now I'll never eat those eggs for breakfast. Now I'll never see the baby that's probably mine. Now I'll never see Rick again. Now I won't be moving on. Now is my time to go.

Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye old friend...


End file.
